


I'm Yours (That's All I Ask Of You)

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: "All I ask of you", F/M, Fluff, MoeFairy, Phantom of the Opera references, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: When her father tells her about his plan to set Mr. Gold up, Belle knows she can hide her relationship no longer.





	

“Belle?” Maurice French calls up the stairs to his daughter. “Yes, dad?” a feminine voice answers him, peeking her head down to look at him, showing that she was receptive to whatever he was about to say. However, what he said was not exactly welcome to the ears of Belle.

“We’ve invited Mr. Gold and Ms. West to come for dinner,” and Belle plastered a fake smile on her face. “What’s the occasion?” she asked, a little hesitantly.

“We’re hoping that we can help Mr. Gold not be so lonely,” Bea Bleu, her father’s girlfriend, announced pleasantly. Belle had to struggle to school her face into a pleasant enough smile.

“Oh, I don’t-- What if Mr. Gold isn’t very happy about that?” she pointed out as nicely as she could.

“We won’t push it on him, relax Belle.” Bea said, a little snappish. It was common knowledge that Bea thought Belle should be out of her father’s hair already. “We’re just trying to suggest the possibility-”

“I uh, just remembered I need to go help out…. At the school!” Belle blabbed out. She ran out of the door and the house before anyone could stop her. Instead of heading to the school however, Belle walked next door, to Remus Gold’s house.

She did not bother to knock, instead walking right on in. “Remus? Are you here?” She called out. Belle prided herself on being one of the only people in all of Storybrooke to know Remus’ first name.

A moment later, an older man with greying brown hair walked out. Though he limped slightly, he did not use a cane. “Belle? What’s up sweetheart?” he asked softly, in his accented tones.

“We may have to tell Bea and Papa about us sooner than either of us wanted to,” She admitted lowly. Belle walked over to him, laying her head against his chest affectionately.

“Why’s that?” Remus asked calmly, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Though he truly did love the woman, he wanted to keep her happy and so they’d been seeing each other in secret for several months now.

“Bea wants to set you up,” Belle whispered, her disgust practically visible in her voice. She had spat the words out like they were choking her. “And you know I can’t let that happen.” she said shyly, ducking her head.

“Can’t, hm?” Remus teased her. “Whatever’s the problem in that?” he joked lightly, squeezing her waist.

Belle’s head shot off his chest and stared at him in the eye. “You _know_ what the problem is!” She said irritably. “Remus, don’t tease me.” She pleaded. “I genuinely could not bear to see my father and Bea try and set you up with a woman.” She paused. “Or a man for that matter. You’re _mine._ ” She reminded him. Driving her point home, she asked sharply, “Would you want to see me with some other man?”

Remus tightened his grip on her waist. “No, of course not…” he said sheepishly. “I’m rather attached to you,” he told her playfully.

Belle relaxed, rolling her eyes. “I’m very much attached to you too,” She spoke softly, kissing him on the corner of his mouth teasingly. “And tonight…” she began to kiss his face. “I’ll show you how much. _If…_ ”

“If what?” Remus asked eagerly. Anything his love wanted, he would give it to her.

“If you come over to my house, and let me parade you around in front of Bea.” she giggled triumphantly. She knew that she had the man wrapped around her finger.

“Just Bea?” Remus teased her.

“Well, I mean, if you were to kiss me senseless in front of my father, I certainly wouldn’t object.” She assured him. “But Bea’s the matchmaker. Dad would have never thought of it himself.”

“Ah yes, who was it they were going to set me up with?” Remus asked curiously.

“She’s not your type and that’s all you bloody well need to know,” Belle said defensively.

“So sure of my type, are you?” Remus teased her, kissing her on the head.

“Yes,” Belle stated. “Or I was…” she pouted.

“Tell me who it is, and I’ll tell you exactly what my type is.” he bargained.

“On the condition that your type doesn’t change when I tell you who,” Belle conditioned.

“I assure you I’m not that easily moved.” Remus assured her.

She leaned in, kissing his cheek. “It was Selena West,” she mumbled.

At that, Remus visibly shuddered. “No.” he argued. “There’s no way.”

Belle giggled, nodding. “They seem to think you two would look nice.” Then she paused, looking up at him. “And your type, sir?” she reminded him.

“Blue eyes. Brown hair.” Remus began cryptically. Belle smiled softly, recognising the two features as her own, and leaned into him further. “What else?” she asked.

“Librarian in training.” Remus continued. “And she has to have a thing for older fellows.” he added.

Belle laughed musically, leaning up and kissing her boyfriend on the mouth. “That’s awfully specific. Is there _anyone_ in town who fits the description?” she asked innocently, smiling up at him.

“Only one to date.” Remus answered, smilingly kissing her forehead. “I stopped looking after the first one,” he confided in her.

Belle smiled broadly. “That’s good to know,” she whispered. “Now come on,” she tugged on his hand. “I want to introduce you as my boyfriend,” she explained at his confused look.

“Well, if you insist.” Remus murmured, chuckling. He let her lead the way. 

“Bea!” Belle’s voice rang out in the silence of the house. “I need to talk to you.” she called.

Bea walked down the steps, surprise on her older features as she realised Mr. Gold was in the room with Belle. “Now Belle, did you really have to spoil the surprise for Mr. Gold?” she said, scoldingly.

“Yes.” Belle answered stingingly. She wrapped both her arms around one of Remus’. “You can’t set Remus up, Bea, because he’s already seeing someone.” She stated.

“Well then, why are you hanging all over him?” Bea retorted, clearly oblivious.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Remus mumbled. “Belle, may I?” he asked in her ear, too low for Bea to catch on.

Belle nodded smilingly, tilting her head up to give him the best possible angle. He caught her upper lip between his, and they kissed just long enough for Bea to gasp in shock and possibly rage.

“Well, I never…” Bea said, startled and a bit perturbed.

“No, because you never asked.” Belle retorted, a little breathless from the kiss. “Now, no more of this setting-my-boyfriend-up nonsense, yeah?” she said cheerfully.

“He is entirely too old to be your _boyfriend_ Belle French.” Bea said disapprovingly.

“Well, to be honest with you,” Belle leaned forward, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Remus prepared himself for the worst, knowing that gleam in her eyes well. “Fiance is what I should like to call him,” she giggled out. “But you know, I’ve got to be careful with what I let him think.” She raised her eyes to look up at Remus, who was staring at her dumbstruck.

Bea let out a frustrated scream. “Get out!” She shouted. “I don’t want to see your face here again!” she angrily said.

“You’re not even my step-mother, Bea.” Belle angrily retorted. “You have _no_ reign of this household.” she stepped forward.

Bea glared right back at her. “Your father won’t like this anymore than I do.” she said.

“That’s his problem.” Belle said, deflating slightly at the mention of her father. “If he wants to lose his only daughter, that’s fine. But I’ve made my choice.” She took Remus by the arm and started to walk out.

Remus looked as if he should like to say something to Bea, but he thought better of it. He let himself be led out of the house. “Belle, are you ok?” he asked instead, kissing her wrist.

“Not yet,” Belle whispered, leaning herself on him heavily. They walked over to his house once more. “But I will be.” she promised. “I just need a minute, yeah?” she bit her lip.

“Of course. Would you like me to make you some tea?” he suggested.

“No,” Belle said. “I just want you to hold me,” she whispered. They made their way to the couch, falling back on it together, limbs wrapped together like they were one.

“I can do that.” Remus whispered back gently, tenderly pressing his hand against her cheek. “But first, I need to go get something.” he said after a minute.

“Okay…” Belle sighed out. “I’ll be waiting.” she smiled at him trustingly.

Remus got up, kissing her hand, and walked out to his room. He returned momentarily with a small box.

Belle gasped lowly, looking from him to the box and back at him again in disbelief. “Remus, I didn’t want to pressure you into this-” she started, but he held his hand up.

“You just gave me the courage.” Remus assured her. “Belle French,” he began, lowering himself onto his knee as he took her hand. “I don’t need to know where you are from. I don’t need to know what you’re doing all the time. I just need to know you’ll be back, always, whenever you leave.” he said shakingly. “And thanks to you, I do know that. I can trust you, Belle,” he went on. “That’s not something I say lightly. I not only trust you, I _love_ you.” he told her. “To spend my life with you would be the greatest of honours… So what do you say? Will you do all that I ask of you?” he whispered, the last question taking on a musical tone. 

The reference to her favourite musical sealed the deal for her. She launched forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Yes!” she exclaimed. “I love you, yes!” she repeated giddily as she let him put the ring on her finger.

The ring itself was beautiful. It was similar to the one he wore, with a gold band and a diamond setting. Hers, however, had four more diamonds in the shape of emeralds on it. She gushed out another phrase of adoration, shaking her head happily. “I can’t believe you,” she whispered. “How long have you planned this?”

“The ring, I knew was for you since you admired it on the first day you came into my shop.” he explained. “But I hadn’t known who I wanted for the groom until a month ago.” he admitted. “And so I set to fixing it up for you,” he continued. “As I tried to find the right words.”

“Your words were beautiful, Remus,” she told him, flattered at the thought he’d put into the proposal. “I love you,” she repeated again. “I can’t wait to be Mrs. Gold.” she added dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> Belle and Remus' rings:
> 
> http://data.whicdn.com/images/259634789/large.jpg


End file.
